Bloody Icepick in the Vocawood Avenue
by SessKagome and Shade Shaw
Summary: Vocahorroid III. Kaito y Taito Shion eran muy diferentes... O eso creía Kaito: "La sangre es espesa, muy espesa, Bakaito..." La sangre en sus labios lo probaba. Temas muy fuertes. Basado en la vida de H.H. Holmes. Dedicado a MariTenebrae


**Shade: **¡Hola a todos! ¿No extrañaron? : 3 Es hora de un nuevo episodio de mi Saga _Vocahorroid. _Esta vez, con el idiota come-helados azulado favorito de todos, ¡Kaito!

**Kaito: ***palidísimo* Odio mi vida... T-T

**Sess: **Deja de ser tan trágico, Bakaito. Mira, Shade y yo te compraremos un helado, ¿si? :3

¡Si, pero Kaito no estará solo! Lo acompaña nuestro nuevo personaje favorito, y el mejor amigo de los filmes Snuff: ¡Taito!

**Taito: ***Se limita a hacer un gesto "amable"*

¿Quien no extraña a los protagonistas psicópatas al estilo de S. of V.? Este será muy parecido. Está basado _levemente_ en la vida del asesino serial Herbert Holmes, a.k.a "Dr. Holmes". Ojo: dije _levemente. _No será idéntico, pues incliuré aspectos de mi autoría.

**Advertencias: **Rating T - M por temas fuertes como el abandono y el abuso infantil. Fuerte nivel de Gore, muertes explícitas, torturas y asesinatos.

**Pairings: **Parcial KaiMei, Twincest Rin/Len, Gakupo/Luka... e ¿Yaoi incestuoso Kaito/Taito? (!) (¡Las locuras que se me ocurren!)

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid, y personajes derivados no nos pertenecen, sino a Yamaha Corporation y derivados, a excepción de: La Saga Vocahorroid, los personajes de Yuka Kagamine y "conejillos de indias" cuyos nombres no tienen porqué saber ahora XD.

**Dedicado a: **MariTenebrae. Porque si no fuera por su fic _Madness in Mirror, _yo _nunca_ me hubiera fijado en lo _maravilloso y adorable _que es Taito :3

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**The Icepick in the Vocawood Avenue**

**Created by Shade Shaw and SessKagome4Ever.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

**Prólogo: Regresiones: Taito**.

_Pablito clavo un clavito,_

_¿que clavito clavo Pablito?_

_Pablito clavo un clavito..._

Un pequeño repitió alegremente el trabalenguas, sentado de rodillas frente a un pequeño y algo viejo xilófono de juguete. Tenía los ojos y el cabello de un color azul oscuro, que resaltaban junto a una bufanda del mismo color que adornaba su cuello, ocultando su pequeño abrigo blanco. La voz del pequeño, suave y un tanto aguda, se mezclaba con los los chillones tañidos del objeto de brillantes colores. Se divertía mucho provocando diversos sonidos con los palitos de madera. Tin en la tecla roja, tan en la tecla verde, ton en la tecla azul... Tin, tan, ton... Ton, tin, tan... De esa forma podía entretenerse por un momento, ya que afuera estaba nevando muy fuerte para salir, y porque que era un poco tímido y asustadizo para jugar a las "escondidas con monstruos" con su hermano.

Kaito Shion vivía junto con su madre y su hermano mayor, Taito, en el Número 12 de Vocawood. Era un apartamento de tamaño regular hecho de ladrillos; era un tanto vieja y la calefacción a veces se estropeaba debido a la antigüedad del sistema en los cimientos. Sin embargo, los Shion no podían costearse un mejor apartamento, pues el sueldo de la madre apenas cubría lo suficiente. Debido a que la madre poseía dos empleos, los hermanitos se la pasaban solos con mucha frecuencia.

Eso ponía triste a Kaito muchas veces, pues extrañaba a su madre, a los abrazos que le daba, a las canciones con las cuales le arrullaba, los helados caseros que ella le preparaba cada vez que podía... El pequeño Kaito era un completo apasionado de los helados, sea cual fuera su sabor, su consistencia, o su nivel de cremosidad... Y como ya había aprendido de su madre como hacerlos, podía pasarse las horas muertas preparando algo de vainilla con chispitas.

Justamente estaba saboreando uno de sus experimentos con cacahuates cuando sintió unos golpes en su hombro. Se volteó para chocarse de narices con un rostro pálido y ojeroso.

—Kaito-nii...

Kaito casi arroja el helado al techo... Y de hecho, lo hizo: la bola de color amarillo cremoso salió despedida y quedó pegada sobre el viejo yeso del techo... para luego despegarse y aterrizar sobre el cabello de Kaito.

— ¡Deja de asustarme así!—chilló Kaito respirando profundamente para recuperar el color de su rostro.

Taito se limitó a adoptar una expresión casi inexpresiva, a excepción de que en sus delgados labios se asomaba una sonrisa torcida. Aunque era dos años menor que el azulado, Kaito era bastante enclenque, por lo que ambos tenían la misma estatura. Entre las cosas que los diferenciaban era que el cabello de Taito era de un púrpura intenso, con unos penetrantes ojos color carmesí. En las personalidades, ambos hermanos también eran diferentes: mientras que Kaito era algo tímido, pero amigable, Taito prácticamente se aislaba del mundo, pues, según él: "Son idiotas", y se encerraba en su habitación, leyendo esos densos libros empastados con cuero... Por añadir algo más, Taito odiaba completamente el helado.

—Te oí cantar—dijo Taito lánguidamente.—, aunque ese trabalenguas siempre me pareció muy tonto... Yo inventé uno mucho _mejor. _¿Quieres escucharlo?

—Eh... Está bien—musitó Kaito pasándole el xilófono.

—Gracias—Y empezó a golpear con el palillo las teclas de colores, aunque parecía hacerlo casi con desgana, por que ponía mucha pausa entre las tonadas, sonando bastante desafinado. Y cuando cantó, sonó como una macabra canción de cuna tocada por una caja musical rota:

_Pablito clavó un clavito,_

_En la calva de un calvito,_

_Y le hizo pegar un grito,_

_por lo descalabradito que quedó su pobre sesito,_

_y la tripas que salían de su cerebrito..._

— ¡Taito! ¡¿Que clase de canción es esa?—exclamó Kaito, interrumpiéndolo.

—La inventé.

— ¡¿Cómo puedes cantar sobre un niño que le entierra un clavo a una persona, perforándole el cráneo? ¡Es _horrible_!

—A mí me _gusta_—dijo Taito con tono monótono—; Suena _mejor_ que un niñito imbécil que clava clavos y no tiene idea de cuantos clavó... Pero ya olvídalo, pues hay algo que quiero mostrarte—Sopesó los bolsillos, sacando un objeto envuelto en un pedazo de tela—Mira.

Kaito miró recelosamente el paquete en el hueco de sus manos, dudando muy seriamente de abrirlo o no, con temor de que hubiera una rata disecada o algo peor: Taito poseía otra afición: La ciencia. Concretamente, el cuerpo humano o animal. Kaito lo había visto varias veces en el laboratorio improvisado que había construido él mismo en el cuarto de calderas que daba al sótano, experimentando con... _cosas. _Era raro que hubiera una Navidad en los Shion que Kaito no recibiera un ojo de rana disecado como una suerte de medallón; o una sustancia de "sospechoso" color rojo sangre... Su madre lo tomaba como bromas y no le regañaba. En suma, se adjuntaba a la lista de "Traumas de Bakaito".

—Eh... ¿Es algún pescado disecado? ¿O otra cosa?—inquirió Kaito manteniendo el paquete bien estirado, como si temiera que fuera un petardo y le explotara en la cara. Taito chasqueó la lengua.

—No te comportes como una niñita asustada y ábrelo—repuso Taito tratando de quitárselo. Luego de unos segundos, el paquete cayó el suelo: Era un extraño objeto de madera, como una especie de martillo, solo que este poseía un objeto curvo de metal con una punta muy afilada. Kaito, curioso, lo tomó del suelo y lo hizo girar entre sus dedos.

— ¿Que es esto?

—Es un _Picahielos_.

— ¿Y... de donde lo sacaste, Taito?—inquirió Kaito frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Oye, que tú seas unos cuantos años mayor que yo, no quiere decir que te debas comportar como mamá, de quien tengo _suficiente _con sus besos y abrazos. —replicó Taito con una mueca—Simplemente lo encontré por ahí...

— ¿Ah si...? ¿Y... para que sirve?

—Dios mío... ¿Eres tan retardado, _Bakaito_?—se burló Taito usando "Bakaito" como siempre hacía cada vez que se burlaba de su hermano—, El mismo nombre lo dice: "Picahielos"... Quiere decir que con él puedes "picar" hielo—agregó con una sonrisa.

—De acuerdo...—murmuró Kaito, enfadado por haber sido tan estúpido—Mas bien parece algo para sacarte un ojo—murmuró mirando con aprensión la siniestra punta curva del objeto.

—_Servirá _para _sacarte_ un ojo, si lo vuelves a dejar caer, Bakaito—repuso Taito.

— ¡Ya está! ¡Se lo diré a mamá cuando venga!—exclamó Kaito con aire triunfante, haciendo que su hermano se enojara y tratara de arrebatarle el picahielo, hasta que...— ¡Aaaahh!—En la mano izquierda de Kaito, su dedo índice estaba sangrando, saliendo de un profundo corte alargado en todo su dedo. Ambos se lo quedaron viendo, en un silencio absoluto... Cuando la primera gota de sangre cayó al suelo, Kaito se puso a chillar:

— ¡Buaaaa! ¡Mira lo que hiciste! ¡Taito-baka! ¡Estoy sangrando! ¡Haz algo o le diré a mamá, buaaaa!

Taito se lo quedó mirando fijamente, sin hacer o decir nada... Tras unos segundos, hizo algo inesperado e insólito en él: Se puso a reír.

— ¡Taito!

—Je, je, je... Bakaito, ahora más que nunca _pareces _una niñita asustada... y llorona—repuso el niño de pelo púrpura—Ya, ya bebito: Haré que deje de sangrar...—Y tomó su mano, estudiando atentamente el dedo sangrante. Kaito por un momento creía que lo llevaría al fregadero, le lavaría el dedo con agua y jabón y le pondría una curita, como su madre solía hacer cuando tenía un raspón en la rodilla... Pero en vez de eso, Taito se lo llevó a la boca, chupando su sangre.

— ¡Tai... Taito! ¡¿Q... que... estás haciendo?—chilló Kaito perplejo y aterrorizado a la vez, mientras veía a su hermano chupar los restos de sangre, hasta que lo soltó. Taito le sonrió de una forma extraña, mostrando los dientes, de los cuales había _rastros_ de sangre... Kaito, echándose para atrás, tropezó y aterrizó de trasero, quedando contra el armario que estaba debajo del fregadero.

—Je, je... Bakaito, dijiste que _hiciera algo_... Y eso hice, ¿no? Logré que te dejara de _sangrar_. —dijo Taito, aun sonriendo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kaito contempló la alargada cicatriz blanca del dedo índice de su mano izquierda... Preguntándose una y otra vez como diablos pasó todo aquello...

—Señor Shion...

—Dígame Kaito, por favor. —murmuró Kaito con voz lejana, todavía mirando sus manos.

Respiró profundamente, tratando de controlar los violentos latidos del corazón. Se sentía terriblemente _mal. _El Tic, Tac del reloj apostado en la pared de la sala solo le hacía aumentar su malestar. Las imágenes volvieron a taladraban su cabeza... Taladrar, como "Pablito clavándole un clavito en el sesito..." ¡Agh, no quería recordar eso! Sin embargo, las otras cosas también estaban agolpándose en su mente, en ese mismo instante.

—Muy bien... Kaito—repuso el Detective Len Kagamine con voz cansada, escribiendo unas cosas en una carpeta de color amarillento —Responda esta última pregunta y podrá irse a casa., ¿está bien? ¿Que es lo último que recuerdas del sábado pasado?

¿Que recuerdas del sábado pasado, Kaito? Recordaba haber cerrado su amada heladería "Conitos Shion" a la hora acostumbrada, es decir, a las 7:00 PM. Recordaba haberle regalado un cono de chocolate con caramelo a la pequeña Yuka Kagamine, una dulce niña de cabellos rubios y dos lazos blancos, también haberle dado una "Torre de helados" a Yuki Kaai, una alegre y revoltosa niñita de pelo negro y siempre con una mochila en la espalda.. Recordaba haber "tratado" de ofrecerle uno de sus últimos inventos: "Helado de licor" a la voluptuosa castaña de traje rojo que solía pasar frente a la heladería... Para luego hablar animadamente con la amable Sweet Ann, quien tenía un restaurante justo al lado... Cuando quisiste tomar un atajo para llegar a casa, lo viste: Esa figura algo encorvada, esos ojos carmesíes... Sentiste un escozor en la vieja cicatriz en el dedo índice... Te miró fijamente, durante unos segundos, para luego desaparecer tras una neblina...

El detective anotó todo lo que dijo, también puso "Pausa" al videocasete donde estaba grabando la entrevista. Se acomodó en la silla y se frotó los ojos. Sabía que no podían avanzar más de allí. Miró el reloj, donde la manecilla corta señalaba un cuarto para las doce... Hizo una mueca: Rin volvería a amenazarlo con dormir en el sofá... Aunque igual, nunca cumplía eso. Una sonrisa le cruzó efímeramente el rostro.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que recuerdas?

—Sí—dijo Kaito, sonando un poco más tranquilo—Es todo lo que recuerdo. ¿Ya puedo irme? —El detective asintió, levántadose para abrirle la puerta.

Kaito se despidió de los detectives, rechazando la invitación del Detective Gakupo Kamui de llevarlo en su auto. Quería caminar... caminar... Caminar hasta perderse o, con suerte, que algún camión fantasma surgiera de la densa neblina y lo embistiera, zafándole del espantoso dilema que tenía ahora. ¿Que hizo para merecer esto? ¿No se supone que, si eres bueno, no te pasaban cosas malas?

"Taito, siempre me causarás problemas: Ya no es solo el corte con tu estúpido picahielo, sino por todo lo demás..." pensó con melancolía, dejando que la menuda llovizna de noviembre lo empapara.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

¡Cha, cha, chaaan! XD Es un prologo muy extraño, ya lo sé. Como dije, ¡las cosas que se me ocurren! XD

Espero que te haya gustado, Mari.


End file.
